The Two that Followed: Falling
by hiraikoneko
Summary: Time and Seasons change...but those two never parted. They held the other's hand, saw the other change, awoke together, met the Moon, told only their purpose, nothing else. Then they were taken away from the other. Turned blind of the other, invisible in the eyes of the others like them...But Pitch saw them, their hate. And soon, an idea drifted into his twisted mind. OCxJack
1. Chapter 1: Nature

**Author's Notes**

Okay, I don't own this movie, or the books it was actually based off of, or so I've heard from my friend...

Anyways, there you go, although I do own the many ocs that I plan on throwing into this.

Please feel free to voice your opinions...just type it in and hit the review button, kay?

Good.

* * *

**Nature**

_Time seemed to stop for an eternity, but it also passed in the blink of an eye, all I was truly aware of was my twin brother's hand in my own._

_I remember that it was dark, yet light, as though it was dawn or twilight all the time._

_I remember watching my brother change before my eyes. Both of us were wide awake, yet dad asleep, unable to move, unable to talk. All we could do was stare at each other._

_My brother's eyes...were once the softest of greens, but had turned to a cold white blue...as though their colour had faded with the distorted time around us._

_His cheeks were no longer rosy and his tan skin became pale...how I wanted to ask him if the same had happened to me..._

_The last thing about him to change was his hair. His dark, almost black, brown hair, lightened, much like his eyes, to a pale blond. _

_But what never changed, was the smile on his face. And the feeling of his heart pulsing through our hands._

_But unfortunately, there was another thing that never changed._

_The ticking of the clock, his gold pocket watch._

**_But then, other things began to change. The warmth that surrounded us, like the safety of a mother's arms, faded, until we felt colder than ever before. And then, the dark left, leaving nothing but the blue-white light that came from the large ball in the sky above us. _****_Sometimes, now, grains of cold would fall on us and make things seemed to fade away and show us things we used to dream about...the sound of something digging past us would come by, once in what felt like a year, and just before that, we could hear the sounds of sleigh bells ringing from somewhere above us..._**

**_Then, whatever it was that held us, suspended over whatever it was that was under us, began to crack. It was a strange, loud and scary sound. We could see the cracks appear in the coldness around us, and then it shattered. _**

**_Instead of plummeting down, we rose up. Closer to that blue-white ball that lit up the black around us. We learned that that, was the Moon. The man who lived up there, told us our names._**

**_And then, the worst nightmare that had yet to plague me struck, and my brother left me. No more did I see his smile, or feel his pulse, but still I heard the ticking of his watch. It followed me where ever I went._**

It really has been an eternity since that day, or at least it felt that way to me. I learned the hard way that without my brother, I was truly alone. The other kids, they passed through me, as though I did not exist...loneliness is not a good feeling, and I often wondered what was holding me from becoming like Pitch; evil and sinister, striving to bring terror into the hearts of the ones who ignored me, year after year, day after day...for all the time I had been lost and alone up here...

Soon, I wondered if I even had a brother, or if it had all been just a dream, that the Sandman had just played a childish trick on me that left me feeling hollow...but then again, not even they could see me. The others, that is.

There was one, I wished that we could be friends, but I never saw him, and I guess he never saw me. We were in the same situation, he and I, we did not know our purpose in this world, and the moon wouldn't tell us.

But then again, I haven't spoken to anyone, for as long as I could remember.

I walked down the quiet, dark street. The moon sat smugly high up above us. There had once been a time that I would have tried to reach him, but I've given up...I have given up on many things.

I glanced around to make sure that there were no people walking down the street, even though I knew no one could. It was more the effects that I worried about people seeing.

I spread my arms out before I spun around, and soon I was dancing around the street. The wind picked up and then my magic started. Lining the street were trees, small little maple trees that were trimmed every spring. Spring, that was what I brought, I bring the seasons.

The trees were currently bare, but as I danced past them, small green buds began so dot the branches. I could hear the sounds of the trees groan and creak, slowly waking up. I smiled.

Mine was a beautiful magic, it was graceful and it amazed me every time I came to change the seasons. Every step I made awakened the sleeping seeds and roots, even the little bugs deep in the ground. Long ago, I used to open my mouth and try to sing...that's one of the things I've given up on, since I can't make a noise. But it doesn't mater, since I wouldn't be talking to anyone anyways.

I stopped dancing when the air began to smell different. That was the sign that the season had changed.

I sighed when I stopped though...no one would notice, they never did...they took it for granted. They think that the season's change on their own, just like how the snow and frost come...Jack Frost and I, are sailing the same ship, while all the others have their glorified names and kids dream about them and what not... Some even get their own holidays...

I would love to only have one day a year to work...instead I have everyday. So many things to do.

I started walking away, but then I soon found myself reaching forward to a long golden thread that wound through the street to a kids window. I looked up and saw the Sandman. Sometimes I wondered if he could see me too, since we always seemed to meet eyes...he would give me this knowing look, but then when I moved to ask him, in my own way, he would look away and I would have to wait until the next day.

I gently ran a hand through the golden stream and it stirred up the dream, the kid was dreaming of flowers coming up from a window box. I looked around and smiled when I saw the window it led to, and there was the box.

I drifted up to the window and glanced at the girl inside. A small smile came to my face...she looked so sweet.

i turned my attention back to the box and held a hand above the box. the seeds inside hummed quietly...feebly. '_Too much watering_.' I thought to myself before I gently poked my fingers into the soil. The seeds began to move, as though they were being awoken, and they began to grow. I removed my hand and watched as the sprouts poked out of the soil.

I drifted back from the window and blew a kiss to the box, so the seeds didn't fall asleep again. the whole street thrummed loudly with the sound of life. Spring was on its way, winter had left.

This was the last street in town, and so, my work here was done. I often wished that I could stay in the places I'd touched with my magic. Just because it was so filled with noise, and the noise was so great that I almost couldn't hear it.

The ticking of the infernal pocket watch.


	2. Chapter 2: Time

**Time**

_The seasons stopped changing, and there wasn't a single sign of life all around us. The only thing that kept me from thinking that I myself was insane was my sister's hand in my own._

_I remember that it was cold, yet warm. As though Fall and Spring were joined together to bring a time when it was neither warm nor cool._

_I remember seeing my little twin sister change, like the seasons should have. I could tell she was wide awake, just like me, yet she looked dead asleep, she seemed hollow, unable to move, like an abandoned doll, unable to talk. All we could do was stare at each other._

_My sister's eyes...were once the softest of greens, they changed...not once though, when it should have been winter, they were icy cold, Spring changed them purple like the violets she grew, Summer made them brown with flecks of her original colour, like the trees...and then when Fall came, they became a fiery orange...it was as though they were the seasons now...she was how I told time...it hadn't started right away, but after years, that when I saw it._

_Her cheeks were no longer rosy and her porcelain skin only showed up in the winter, the rest of the time it was either darkening to a perfect sun-kissed shade, or paling back to white...I needed to know what was happening to me, was I changing with the seasons, or had time not touched me? Did I age while she didn't? Would I be old while she stayed little?_

_The last thing about her to change at first was her hair. Her long and dark, almost black, brown hair changed to white to match those blue eyes, a pale green for the violet, her true brown colour for the Summer and then a coppery orange to show the fall._

_But what never changed, was the frown on face no matter how much I had tried to cheer her up that day, the tears stayed...I would make her smile soon. And what also never changed was the feeling of her sort heart pulsing through our hands._

_But fortunately, there was another thing that never changed._

_The sound of her singing._

* * *

_**But then things changed other than her. Shadows crept towards us darker than what I had thought was pitch black that surrounded us. Whispers filled the air, a voice seemed to try and convince me that the dark was what I wanted, needed...then those shadows were chased away by a white-blue light that made my sister look like an angel...**_

**_Once a year, in the winter, the sound of jingling bells would pierce the darkness, they came from somewhere far above...In the Spring, I could hear something borrowing past. But then my favourite thing would come every night. Grains of golden sand would slip from unseen cracks and come to us as we floated in the light around us...and they would show us our dreams...My sister dreamed of flowers and baby animals and of our family being together again...I dreamed only of my sister and I being free of this prison..._**

**_I also dreamed of her smiling..._**

**_After who knows how many seasons had passed, the silence around us shattered, what ever it was that held us up vanished, but we didn't since...instead we rose from an enormous fissure, the earth trembled as we were brought up, closer to this ball of white that stood out in a star dotted sky...the moon...He spoke to us...told us that we were special...my little sister had an important job, she had to make sure the seasons changed, the plants grew and that animals were born._**

**_And my job? I control time. I never really understood what was so important...I just make sure it doesn't stop _****_and that every second passes when I must._**

**_My sister had been so happy when we _****_were free that she cried...she cried so hard that no noise passed through._**

**_And then, just after I had gotten the tears to stop and her to finally smile, she was taken from me. As the only warmth in my life was suddenly erased, I felt myself grow cold. I realized just how useless I was. Emotions got in the way._**

**_I gave in to eternity...but I would spend it listening to the sound of _****_her voice...a good eternity._**

* * *

Somewhere ahead of me, always ahead of me, or behind me, the seasons changed. She was there but I always passed her or she passed me. Either way, we always made the same progress...never getting too far ahead or behind. Time and Nature passed hand in hand...

I checked my watch, it hadn't moved since we awoke. I couldn't hear it ticking, not since that day when it all vanished...I get faint glimpses of that day...mother and father splitting up, arguing over who got which of us...dad got my sister.

We couldn't let that happen...we ran away.

I shook my head, shifting time forward. Always shifting, always drifting. I control all of time, I could spin it all back, to the caveman days, or forward to the point where the earth died. But never did I.

The man in the Moon said I would see my sister if I focused on moving time the right way. Forward, second by second, minute by minute. Day by day.

Never changing the speed, other than turning back and forward an hour once a year. I walked after the path I knew my sister was taking, I could tell because of the thrumming. She brought life, and if anything, Time only brought death. Slowly but surely

I was almost there, I had almost reached her. Looking up, I could see that odd, short man who sparkled. Sandman. He looked at me and shook his head, as though he thought he saw something, only telling himself there was nothing.

But somehow, I couldn't help but think that that shake of his head meant that I had missed her. I sighed, looking at him blankly. All I felt was hope, anger and boredom. Hoping I'll see my sister, anger when I miss her and towards that bastard moon who took her away from me, and then boredom, as I track her down again.

Sometimes I saw that one fellow, Jack Frost, almost bothered talking to him, to ask him to talk to her, but I doubted he could see me, if he did, why would he talk to me, or help?

I walked with my hands in my pockets as I walked past a flower box hanging from a window. I watched, awed as sprouts burst slowly from the box, stretching up and leaves shooting out, followed by the start of a bud on each stem. As though time was faster with them, but I knew better...

Looking around, I noticed shadows. and black grains slipping through the gold ones flying into windows. I watched as the Sandman flew away on his little cloud of sand before my gaze turned to one of the alley ways. I glared at the man who I knew was hiding there.

Of all the people that could have seen me, it had to be this persistent guy. "No." was all I said before I walked away, ignoring the black sand that attempted to reach out for me.

"Oh come one, Time, it would be so great, you, using your power to turn back time to before the Guardians became what they are today, and the I could destroy them."

"I would rather be seen and appreciated then be used." I said blankly looking over my shoulder at him. "Especially by you."

With that said, I slowed the time Pitch lived in, sped up my own and I moved away, further ahead than him, and ever closer to Lils. My sister.

My power never worked on her, so there was no slowing her down to find her...

I hummed along with the sound that always followed me. A beautiful, perfect sound...

She sang like an angel...

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW~!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Nature

**Nature**

Things were wrong. I could tell right away. The plants were reluctant to grow and the animals refused to listen to me. I tried my best, telling the squirrels to come out and burry their nuts, but they stayed in their dens. The winter birds twittered nervously, shaking their feathered heads at me. I sighed sadly, wiling them to, but it was no use.

I cast my gaze to the winter blue sky, wondering if the man in the moon could see this.

'Let me have him back! I can't control this anymore, just let me see him...' I begged as loudly as I could, considering I couldn't speak, 'Let ANYONE see me...I can't stay alone like this...'

And then it happened. I snowball smacked into the back of my head and I spun around, holding it. Small tears welled up in my eyes. Really, I had no tolerance for pain.

I noticed a bunch of kids playing in the snow and a group throwing snowballs. Looking around I noticed an odd shimmering coming from the snow and I tilted my head before I went back to willing the critters out.

First, I pointed at a squirrel who was looking down at me. Then I pointed to the ground beside me with my other hand on my hip. No movement from the critter.

After repeating this a few times, I let out a huff of frustration. The sound of someone laughing behind me made me spin around.

A boy with white hair and blue eyes was looking at me in amusement. He had pale skin like mine and he wore only a sweater and pants, meaning he wasn't bundled up like the normal people...I wasn't much better, since all I had was a pale blue, spaghetti-strap dress that came to my knees and a pair of white flats. The cold didn't effect me, and this was just what I wore.

"I wonder what you're looking at..." He said to myself and I jumped back from him. He could see me? Really? Wha? H-how?!

I glanced up at the dazzling blue sky and then looked back at him, 'Moon, you a creepy guy...but thanks...'

I pointed at him and his eyes widened. I pointed to my eyes before I pointed to myself, trying to get across, **You can see me?**

"Wait...you can see me?" He asked, taking a step towards me. I nodded slowly, looking at him intently. This was weird...someone could see me?

"What's your name?" He asked. I knew he wanted me to tell him, but that was kinda hard...once again, I'm mute, sorta impossible there...

I thought for a moment before I snapped my fingers and put my hand on the tree trunk. When I pulled away, four latters were neatly engraved in a cute, springy font.

LILS.

I then pointed to him and tilted my head, **Who are you?**

"Jack Frost." He said and held his hand out. I nervously took it and shook his hand, mentally noting that it was rather cold...but then again, cold was what he did...

We soon found ourselves in a bit of an awkward silence...I can't say its my fault though. I suddenly brightened though when I thought of something.

Again, I placed my hand on the tree, DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY BROTHER IS? WILL?

Jack shook his head, "Sorry, but no...and can you talk?"

I frowned and shook my head sadly. HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO SINCE MY BROTHER AND I WOKE UP.

The boy frowned at me, "So you're like me and all those other guys?"

I tilted my head before I waved my hand over the bark of the tree, erasing most of the writing before I made a picture of Sandy and pointed at him and then at me, before I nodded to answer his question. I'M CALLED MOTHER NATURE...

He blinked, "_Mother _Nature?"

I sighed, ITS NOT LIKE I PICKED IT OUT...TELL ME...DO THEY EVER MENTION MY NAME?

"Nope."

BRILLIANT...

I sighed and looked back at the squirrel. This time I narrowed my eyes at it and the squirrel chittered in fear. I pointed at my feet and the squirrel fell from the tree.

Smiling softly, I picked him up and patted him gently, **Don't be so stupid. Cute little animals need their food. Now go.**

The critter leapt off my hand and quickly scurried away. A hand on my shoulder made me suddenly remember that there was someone here...

I looked at him and smiled sadly, I NEED TO GO...THE SEASON HERE HAS CHANGED AND I NEED TO KEEP GOING...

That's the thing...Jack Frost and I worked together...in away... I sent everything to sleep and made the temperature drop, but the snow and ice only came because of Jack...I can't make rain into snow...I can only make it so it doesn't melt.

'Snow's really pretty...' I thought to myself and blinked before I looked at Jack again. I waved good-bye to him before I spun around and walked away.

* * *

It was not because I didn't want to talk to Jack that I left...it was because of the shadows...they were there...always there it seemed...stretching towards me, driving me on.

I stayed away from those shadows...because I knew that Pitch as on the other side...he was a creepy guy...almost as bad as the Moon...but Pitch wasn't in my head, so he was a notch below the Moon...

I had noticed that sometimes in the night, when Sandy sent the dream-sand out...there was black sand among the gold and I knew it wasn't Sandy...

Pitch. Pitch Black. He scared me, and I had every reason to...I've never been that brave...my brother was the brave one...I just cried a lot...and Pitch...he was always bothering me, trying to get me to join him and spread fear everywhere...

And the sad thing was that I was very tempted.

Pitch spoke to me all the time...always whispering to me...I hated the normal people...they lived speaking with each other and had to deal with normal problems...unlike me who was ignored by everyone, unable t see my brother and stuck trying to talk a squirrel into getting food.

Pitch kept me from going insane...he was the only one that could see me...I doubted I would see Jack again, the only reason I did was because that squirrel made me late and he managed to catch up...

As I walked away, far, far away from Jack Frost and into the area I would change to spring, a shadow soon appeared, and low and behold, there he was. The man that struck so much fear and hate in me...

"Have you made up your mind yet? Will you help me. Think about it, they deserve it...the way they always hurt you, ignore you...shouldn't they know what its like? You're Nature, the one who control who lives and dies...when the seasons change and if the plants should grow...they should respect you...after all, they are creatures meant to be under your control."

My face screwed up and I shook my head. I stomped my foot on the ground and the pebbles around my shifted to spell out my reply. PEOPLE DIE WHEN THEIR TIME RUNS OUT. I ONLY TAKE ACTION WHEN THAT TIME HAS PASSED. SEASONS CHANGE WITH TIME AS WELL. IF YOU WANT THAT POWER, COME TO ME WHEN TIME IS ON YOUR SIDE!

And with that said, I made a hurricane force wind blow him away from me before I set to work, dancing around, bringing the seasons...time had passed here...

Time...

Looking back on the very, very few memories I had of my human life, Will was always telling me about how important time was...

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

As 'Mother' Nature, I must keep things in balance with time...So, if time joins Pitch...then so will I. That's my job.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

He was ahead of me...Will...I've always wondered what's become of my brother...Time...would he join Pitch? I almost hoped he did...I know its a bad thing, to wish death on others...but they've hurt me...

As time has progressed, the humans have found more and more ways to murder their world, and ultimately; Me.

They dump thing in the ocean, making me sick and riddled with parasites...they dig huge mines in the earth, making cuts appear on my skin...these things disappear on me after a while, but they stay on the planet...

Slowly but surely, I'm fading from this world. Sometimes...I could almost see through myself...I'll join Pitch, if only to make them believe in me...just so I can make it long enough to hold my brother's hand again.

* * *

**_*~*~*~PLEASE REVIEW~*~*~*_**


	4. Chapter 4: Time

**Time**

"Go away Pitch." I said, not bothering to look at him. I just kept walking. Walking and Walking and shifting and shifting...killing and killing. Every step I took, time passed. If I touched a person, I took all their time away. Step by step.

I waltzed into someone's house and touched an elderly woman...she didn't have much time...she'd be dead as soon as Lils walked into town...the lady might get a few months, depending on if Lils is ahead of me or not...

Sometimes I think Lils can teleport around the world...I'd seen it once...everything on this world has a clock. Its inside of them and only I can hear it. One day, I had walked into a house and touched an elderly man. His inner clock slowed down to the point where it only ticked once a minute or so. Just as I left the room, it came to a complete stop. After I walking in, I first saw that the man was dead and that the family cat had gone into labour.

The sound of her singing was incredibly loud...

"Oh come on, you're just like your sister." Pitch said, "And she's willing to join...she just wants you."

I scoffed and glared at him, "Pfft. Lils isn't like that, never was. You don't know what you're talking about."

"And you do? You haven't seen her in a few hundred...maybe a thousand years now. She's changed. The worlds changed kid. Do you know how much they hurt her every day? They pollute the water, and parasites invade her blood. They mine for minerals and wounds appear all over her skin...do you know what deforestation causes? Take a guess."

I only looked at him. He was lying...and even if he wasn't...Lils...she could never...

"No? Her hair falls out. It isn't pretty...and she's crying the whole time...of course, after a few hours it goes away, but she's getting weaker, Time...and she fading. One time, after an oil spill, she was left blind for almost a month. She needs to join...but she won't...not until she knows you'll be there for her...She still believes that you care..."

I snapped, "Of course I care!"

And when I snap, things happen. The tree beside me suddenly shot upwards before it rotted away. the ground beneath me eroded and heightened, buckling and changing. A bird flying over head lost all its time.

I shook my head and forced myself to stop before I stopped his time, just like last time and I stomped away, heading North. I had nothing better to do.

It got cold, fast and I soon found myself going over cliffs and things. That's when I felt the tug of the Moon. The man up there was trying to get me somewhere.

And then I saw it. A building in the middle of all that ice. I walked up to it and jumped up to an over head window before I slipped in.

Small...ugly things...Elves I believe, were running around and big furry creatures, yetis were painting...toys? But the oddest thing of all was the large globe in the centre...oh yes...I had forgotten that the people decided the world was a sphere...

Small dots glowed merrily and action packed music filled the whole room. I sat on a railing with me feet hanging down as I resisted the urge to reach out for them...the lights...those were children who believed.

Not in me...but whoever was in charge here. Everything in the room over looked me and I reached out in an attempt to grab one of the short guys' hats, but my hand passed through.

Of course they didn't see me...

I cast a gaze towards the Moon..."I hope you notice that they can't see me...you want me to tell them what Pitch plans, right? Well they won't hear me."

I tilted my head and waited for the answer, "How can I make them?"

...

"Show them? Seriously?"

...

"Fine."

And then the lights on the globe flickered. I leaned forward. One of the yeti yelled to another and the second ran towards a room on this level. I heard something break as the door swung open.

A towering man with a thick white beard came out, holding swords. I raised an eye brow but shrugged it off. The elves around him scurried out of the way. "Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under foot?"

I blinked...that was a...Russian accent.

The lights continued to flicker and many went out.

"What is this?" The man asked himself...so this didn't happen often...

I climbed off the railing and waved a hand in his face. Nothing. I knew what was going on...Pitch was making his move...

"Have you checked the axis? Is the rotation balanced?" The man asked, he didn't see me. The yetis nodded and spoke in their weird language.

I spun around as the sound of whipping wind filled the air, and then, black sand began to roll down the globe, covering the mini-earth and blackening out the lights. For a moment, it was just a black ball, but then the sand retreated and BOOM! Gone.

Or so I thought, before a cloud of it swept across the room and floated up, taking the shape of Pitch, his voice...laughing.

The Russian knew who it was...or at least it sounded like it. "Can it be?"

I didn't move and glared at the sand. He had better not say anything about Lils...she was innocent...

"Heheheheh. Have fun Time, hope you can be seen." And then he was gone. The Russian looked confused, terribly confused. I tried to think of what to say or do, anything that would make them see me.

"Dingle, make preparations, we have company." The Russia looked around, scrutinizing the room.

"Jangle, make more preparations, we will be having more company."

Multiple elves stepped forward and pointed to themselves. Idiots...

The man pulled a switch and the globe lit up with colours.

I watched as the lights spread across the sky from the windows. Now it was my chance. I touched the railing and I turned back its time, leaving a handprint of freshly painted railing. When the man didn't notice, I touched his suit, leaving a hand print of brighter red. Nothing.

I tugged his beard, turning part of it almost black, but still nothing. Frustrated, I closed my eyes and tried not to snap...snapping would be bad because he would think I was evil...

Suddenly, a woman covered in feathers fluttered in, followed by small humming bird like things...fairies. And then a tall rabbit the an Australian accent burst in, and then gold shimmered above me as Samndman flew a plane through the window.

I looked over at them in intrigue.

"The boogeyman was here." The Russian, who I now knew was North said quietly, "At the pole!"

"Pitch? Pitch Black?" The woman said.

"Yes! There was black sand, covering the globe!" North said, moving his arms for effect.

I looked around and found some on the ground. I grabbed it and walked over, holding it tightly.

The rabbit hopped over, "What do ya mean, black sand?"

"And then, a shadow-"

"Wait! I thought you said you saw Pitch..." The rabbit said.

I couldn't take it anymore and I stomped over to 'Sandy' as he was called.

"Hey! Can you get their attention!?"

He looked at me for a moment and then nodded. I almost smiled and joined him...of course its the one that can't talk that can see me...

I also noticed the Moon drifting up and into the view of the window.

"Hey!" I shouted, standing in between North and the Easter Bunny, "HEY! LISTEN TO ME! PITCH BLACK IS TRYING TO USE MY SISTER YOU STUPID FOOLS!"

Neither of them looked at me, but I heard a gasp. I spun around and saw the...Tooth Fairy...?...Yes, that was it!

"Can you see me?! He is going to use her! Us!"

The fairy flew up to me and reached out with a hand hesitantly. It came to a rest on my shoulder. I smiled ever so slightly, calming down. And then I frowned, "Can you hear me?"

She nodded, "Ye-yeah..."

"Great. Now listen, Pitch is planning something. He's trying to get my little sister, Lils to help him! Its really important that you stop him...my sister controls nature, if she's on his side..."

And then Sandy had to start shaking one of the elves. Tooth's attention left me and turned to the Moon.

I stood next to her and glared up at the ball. Light beamed down onto a circle in the centre of the balcony thing and a shadow appeared...Pitches shadow.

North asked for help and I balled up my fists as that bastard Moon actually listened. A panel in the floor opened and a pedestal came up with a very large crystal on it.

"Um guys...There's some-" Tooth began, pointing to me, but was cut off.

"He's choosing another guardian!" North said in awe.

"What!? Why?" The Eater Bunny questioned.

"Manny must think we need help..." North said.

"Guys, there's someone else here!" Tooth said finally.

Everyone stopped and looked at her. She turned to me and blinked, "What? Where did..." She was looking right at me, but couldn't see me.

"OH COME ON!" I said in frustration. The floor around me became clean and finely varnished. And then it started to rot instead. I took a breath and calmed down.

They all looked at the floor and Tooth looked around, "Hey, is that you?"

I tried my best to focus and be seen, :Come on Moon, let them see me! I need to protect Lils!"

No answer. They all gave up soon and looked at the beams coming from the gem. It showed three out lines.

"THREE!? Why do we need three new Guardians!?" The Bunny asked, pointed at the outlines.

"Jack Frost?" North said, looking at the male in the middle. The Tooth-Fairies swooned and even Tooth got a moony look on her face.

"Why him? And who are those two?" The Bunny asked, pointing at the other two.

Tooth shook herself from her thoughts and she pointed to the one on the furthest right, "That's him! The boy I saw a few minutes ago!"

"Wait a minute...I know that kid..." The bunny said pointing at the last form...it was a girl...and as she began to fill in, my heart soared.

"MUM?!" The rabbit said, looking closer. We all looked at him.

"Wait...this is your mother?" Tooth asked incredulously.

"What? No! But, haven't ya ever heard of 'Mother Nature'? The mother of all living things?"

"Wait, you mean she's real?" North asked and the rabbit nodded.

"I guess so..."

"Wait...the boy said his sister controlled Nature and called her...Lils?"

"Wait, so Jack Frost, 'Mother' Nature and...who? _Father Time_?" The rabbit suggested sarcastically. We all looked at him.

And then I saw a small clock hanging on the wall. I pointed at it, and even though it didn't have any chimes, I sped it up to the hour and then...

DONG. DONG. DONG!

"And we have a winner." I said, doubting they'd hear. But, surprise, surprise. They all looked towards me from where I sat, once again on the railing.

"Hello. My name is Will, and yes, that would be my sister, Lils." I said.

"Well, looks like we found one Guardian." North said and I blinked.

"Who said I wanted to be one of you?"

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
